When constructing concrete forms a contractor has in the past been forced to use different types of brackets for piecemeal forms, gang forms, five thousand pound forms and three thousand pound forms. In addition, in some different lengths of ties are required when stiffbacks are utilized. Accordingly, a considerable inventory of different types of brackets and different length ties must be maintained at all times representing a considerable expense.